Home Again
"Home Again" is the ninth episode of the second season of Ash vs Evil Dead and the nineteenth episode overall in the series. It was written by Jennifer Ames and Steve Turner, and directed by Rick Jacobson. It premiered on December 4, 2016. Plot Ash, distraught about losing Pablo is determined to bring him back. Ruby and Kelly tag along as they travel back in time to make sure Young Ash never sees the Necronomicon. Cast Starring *Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams *Ray Santiago as Pablo Bolivar *Dana DeLorenzo as Kelly Maxwell *Lucy Lawless as Ruby Knowby Guest starring * Nicholas Hope as Professor Raymond Knowby * Sara West as Tanya * Alison Quigan as Henrietta Knowby * Ted Raimi as Possessed Henrietta * Stephen Ure as Drunk Gallery Videos Ash vs Evil Dead Episode 209 Preview STARZ Ash vs Evil Dead Ep. 209 Clip Dumb Luck STARZ Trivia * References to Evil Dead II: ** Ash manages to outsmart and hide from the Kandarian Demon in the main room of the Cabin, similar the chase scene from Evil Dead II (where he hid in the cellar). * References to Army of Darkness: ** Ash, Kelly, and Ruby are chased through the woods by the Kandarian Demon. It's possible that this is a reference to the scene in Army of Darkness where Ash is chased by the demon in the woods before he finds shelter in the windmill (like in the episode, he even stumbles and drops his chainsaw). ** It's possible that when Ash steps on the nail in on the Cabin floor, it's similar to the scene in Army of Darkness where the mini-Ashes place a nail under his boot before the large Ash can step on them. ** The scene with Ash and the creature inside his stomach is a reference to the mini-Ash scene, with Ash once again drinking boiling water in an attempt to kill the creature living inside him. * This episode marks the first time in the series where Ash directly states he went back to the middle ages. * This episode establishes that the events of The Evil Dead and Evil Dead II happen in the fall of 1982. * Many movie can be seen in the Elk Grove movie theater,like the poster of the 1977 film: The Hills Have Eyes '' of Wes craven (like In ''The Evil Dead, a poster for The Hills Have Eyes was seen in the Fruit Cellar), Friday the 13th by Sean S. Cunningham , E.T. ''by Steven Spielberg(and originaly Tobe Hopper) or ''Poltergeist ''by Steven Spielberg and Tobe Hopper. * The time travel car is a reference of ''Back to the future '' and the french title "En avant vers l'arriere"(''let's go to the back) is an assumed reference to french title of Back to the future "retur vers le future". * When Ash is looking for the Necronomicon when he arrives in the Cabin, he is confused as to where he found it during his first visit. He initially remembers it being up stairs on the desk (next to the tape recorder and photo of Annie Knowby) and then he says he found it in the cellar with Scotty. This is a reference to the first Evil Dead (where he finds it in the cellar) and the recap scene in Evil Dead II (where he found it on the desk). Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes